Guardian of Xolotl
Description A Massive beast that deals Pierce and any of the two of Slashing or Bludgeoning. This boss is dual wielding, and can double attack often. In terms of Armor the Guardian does not have much of, High slashing damage should hit it hard. Strategy Strategy 1(Protectors Set) If you have access to them, A decent Protectors Set should do fine for you.(minimum of 93 Block Chance and 30 Damage Reduction armor recommended) and Dragon Blood Shirt. Use a decent slashing weapon. In terms of weapons 50+ max damage dual emerald swords or dual Protector Swords would be a recommended choice against this boss, as both have great block chances. Strategy 2 (New Players) * Usually a player will be killing this boss for the first time because they are completing the "Memory of Neil the Adventurer" Quest. In which you probably just joined Initium and haven't even killed your first protector. # In this case if GoX is using his Massive Fist. Decent Padded Chainmail Armor would be recommended additionally with Plated Steel Vambraces, Padded Plate Boots, Captain's Helm and Xarukian Padded Shirt. Including a well rolled Xarukian Bardiche which can roll as high as 81 damage and even higher than that. # If GoX is using his Savage Claw, a Mithril Chain Shirt Captain's Helm and a decent Scale Mail and Scale Leggings is required. Additionally with Padded Plate Boots and Plated Steel Vambraces. Additionally instead of Plated Vambraces you can also attempt to find great Padded Leather Gloves with high DR. # If you have access to a Lizard Helm, Lizard Fists it is recommended to use these against a Savage Claw. Strategy 3(No access to a Protectors Set) * Not everyone in Initium will have a Protector Set. In this case you may be a Novice Player or Mid-game player and have killed a few bosses already and just decided to try completing Neil's Quest. In this case # Against GoX's Savage Claw using a decent Lizard Helm, Lizard Fists, Western Ranger Cuirass, and Desert Greaves is Recommended. If you have access to Protector's Boots from the Taelhollow Swamp protector use them instead(unless you great Desert Greaves). # Against GoX's Massive Fist you'll need a decent Aseridian Heavy Plate, Xarukian Padded Shirt, Plated Steel Vambraces, Padded Plate Boots, and either a Masked Knight's Helm or Captain's Helm. With Dual Emerald Sword because of the Block Chances. These strategies listed above are alternatives for players who do not have access to a full protectors set and were written by someone who has killed GoX before without using any protectors gear. Take note it was pretty difficult and time consuming. You will be running often and healing often. Fight at your own risk and Bring a Runner!. Notes * The Guardians Horn will always drop at full durability.(it is a natural weapon). * Guardians Horn is the offhand weapon, Savage Claw/Massive Fist are always the Guardians main hand weapon(Horns will only be used on double attacks) * Guardians Horn can roll very high and so can his main hand weapons doing as much as 60+ on a critical hit. Weapon Combinations * If it is wielding the Massive Fist, it will deal Piercing/Bludgeoning Damage. * If it is wielding the Savage Claw it will deal Piercing/Slashing damage Accuracy Notes The Listed Stats are based off of only a few Guardian of Xolotl corpses and may not always be within the ranges listed. If you kill one and it has different stats please message Neil The Adventurer ingame or add them to the page yourself.